


What? You know?

by HausOfSterek



Series: Wings and Kisses [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Backstory, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausOfSterek/pseuds/HausOfSterek





	What? You know?

Life for Stiles Stilinski was certainly interesting. To some it may have seemed like he had a normal life. His father was the sheriff of Beacon County California, his mother owned a bookstore, and he was an only child. Stiles knew from a very young age that there were things about this world that most people wouldn’t understand. He had his mother, Claudia to thank for that. 

Claudia always told Stiles to accept people’s differences, and to not judge people on things they cannot control. She told him that things or people that may seem scary may be misunderstood. Claudia never told Stiles who or what she was talking about, but Stiles knew that it had something to do with the Hales. 

The Hales were a large and prominent family. The matriarch of the family, Talia, was best friends with Claudia. They had grown up together, they were almost inseparable. Claudia was the first person outside of the Hale family to learn their secret. 

The Hale family were werewolves. They were not the scary monstrous beasts you see in movies. They were peaceful and full of love for their community. They had control and they had rules. They would never harm an innocent, and only kill in defense. They protected Beacon Hills from evil beings that would try to rise to power in the area. 

When Talia turned twenty her alpha and father died. That extra spark that made him stronger and gave him red eyes, and the power to shift fully into a wolf was passed to Talia. She became an amazing alpha. Talia was a wonderful leader and rose to extreme power both in the human and werewolf communities. She was respected. Other packs would seek her out for advice and protection. Other alphas both feared and admired her. 

It was soon after Talia became the alpha that she decided to tell her best friend about werewolves. She knew that she had to break the news gently. She was scared that Claudia might react negatively. She was scared of losing her best friend. 

\----------

Talia sat across from Claudia and looked into her bestfriend’s light brown eyes. Talia had asked Claudia over coffee, saying that they needed to talk, that Talia had something important to say. Talia listened to her friend’s heart beat. The longer Talia waited before speaking, the faster Claudia heart raced. Talia noticed the slight scent of nervousness that was coming from Claudia. She decided that now was as good a time as any. It is always better to rip the bandaid off, but maybe this time is an exception. This has to go just right.

“I should start by saying that what I have to say is a little scary, but I don’t want you to panic. I trust you. You are my best friend, and you know that I would never hurt you right?” Talia spoke confidently, trying to hide her own nervousness. 

“Yeah, of course. I totally trust you too. I would never think you would hurt me,” Claudia spoke. Talia smiled because she noticed that Claudia heartbeat was steady. She was telling the truth. Being an alpha, Talia had to keep a certain presence, she had to have authority. Most of the time she could speak with power and confidence behind her words. This was not one of those times.

“Good. My family, we are different. In a lot of ways. We aren't- um. I don’t really know how to say this. Well, we aren't evil, I mean we don’t go around killing people or anything. Or eat them. Ha. But we are werewolves.” Talia listened as Claudia held her breath for just a moment. 

“Finally. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me for the longest time.”

“What? You know? How?” 

“Your mom told me like a year ago. She told me that I should let you tell me though.” 

Talia was stunned. She sat with her best friend for hours and told her all about the history of werewolves. She also warned her about the dangers. The other creatures that her family have worked so hard to keep away from Beacon Hills, and the hunters. The hunters were not as much of an issue as they had been in the past. Talia’s father had made a treaty with the hunters. A treaty that ensured not only safety for both parties, but also protection for all citizens of Beacon Hills. 

Things after that were great. The two were even closer than ever before. Talia was excited to share her true self with her best friend. She was happy she had someone she could trust.

Talia was married first. She met Aaron when she was 22 and they got married two years later. Aaron took Talia’s last name. He was also a werewolf so he understood that the Alpha’s name should be passed on to further generations. It was about one year after their wedding that they had their first child, Laura. Two years later they had Derek. 

It was around the time that Derek was born that Claudia married her high school sweetheart, John Stilinski. The decided to wait a little while before having children. Claudia and Talia’s bond grew even stronger when they found out that they were both pregnant at the same time, Talia with her third child and Claudia with her first. They were excited when they found out that Claudia was expecting a boy, and Talia was expecting a girl. They were together when it happened. Talia was 39 weeks pregnant, and Claudia was 36 weeks pregnant. The two friends were relaxing and watching their favorite tv show. Claudia went into labor, and the friends rushed to the hospital calling both of their husband on the way. When Claudia was almost eight hours into labor, the girl inside Talia decided that now was as good a time as any to vacate. Cora Hale and Stiles Stilinski were born on the same day, just four minutes apart. 

 

Stiles grew up knowing about werewolves. His family was close with the Hales, and he was good friends with Cora. Talia felt that Stiles should grow up understanding his friend. Of course this meant including Claudia’s husband. He was a little frightened at first, but he was a man of the law, a deputy, and he came respect what the Hales did for Beacon Hills.


End file.
